Love Live! School Idol Days!
by Akiyama Yui
Summary: When Umi, Kotori, & Honoka walking to school, and went to their classroom. Honoka notices that there is a letter on her desk. When it was 5pm Honoka started to head to the rooftop to see the person that told her to meet. Honoka was confessed by a beautiful girl name Riko. Honoka happily accepted Riko's feelings, and started to go out with each other, but Umi & Kotori are jealous!
1. Chapter 1 - Confession!

**(===-** ► **C** **hapter** **#1** ◄ **-===)**

✫ **-» Chapter #1** : Confession

✫ **-» Pairing** : Honoka ️ Riko

✫ **-» created by:** akiyama yui

✫ **-» Anime:** Love live

''Hey! I am sorry for being late again.''

''Honoka! You always keep me and Kotori waiting!'' said Umi, while being furious at me.

''I apologized I was studying all night that I didn't realize it was time to go.'' I said, while I was bowing to Kotori & Umi.

''It's okay Honoka! At least you made it though.'' said Kotori, in a soft voice.

''Should we get going guys'' I asked.

''Yea!''

They started to walk to school, and started to chat with each other. They were talking about the costumes, and summer vacation. We arrived at school, and started to head to class, but when suddenly…

''Huh? What is this a love letter, or something?'' I asked.

I started to grab the letter, and started reading what it saids. It says ''Dear Honoka, Please meet me on the school rooftop after school. There is something very important I got to tell you! I hope you be there! ''

By: Riko

''Honoka? What's that?'' Kotori asked, while looking in my eyes.

''This is a letter from someone who I do not know, and it saids I have to go to the rooftop after school, so I might have to skip practise guys'' I said, while being depressed.

''It's okay Honoka. You should properly go meet them'' said, Umi.

''Yea it saids I have to meet them at 5pm, but I just hope I can make it.'' I whispered.

When it was 5pm, school ended. I ran to the rooftop to meet them. I started to run with all my might, and then Is saw her with her hands on her back like she is hiding something.

''Huh? I am sorry if I am late I fell asleep in class, but by the way, you wanted to tell me something right? So what is it?'' I said, while breathing hardly., and blushing.

But then Maki, Umi, Kotori, Nico, Nozomi, Eli, Hanayo, & Rin were hiding to see what's happening. Muse group saw them blushing and softly gazing at each other.

''I am grateful for you to come Honoka. I-I am grateful that you are here, but I am sorry that you had to skip practise while meeting me here I truly am sorry'' said Riko, while blushing.

''Hey.. It's okay I skipped practise because I wanted to see you, and if I didn't it would be rude of me for not coming to see you.'' I said, with a big smile on my face.

Riko started to turn red, and looking down. She started to shake a little bit then looked up, and pulled out a love letter to give to me. Then Riko spoked….

''I-I-I like you Honoka, and well I wanted you to go out with me please, I-I-I know it is embarrassing for me, and you. '' said Riko with the soft tears on her eyes.

Riko bowed with the love letter to give to Honoka. Honoka was blushing hard, and her heart was beating fast. Honoka started to walk towards Riko, and Honoka started to grab her hands, and the love letter. Riko started to look at Honoka with tears on her eyes, and with her blushing. Then Honoka hugged Riko tightly around her arms.

''H-H-Honoka?'' said Riko, while Honoka is hugging her.

''Riko… Thank you for sharing your feelings with me. I realize that I will accept it. I love you Riko-san, I will do anything I can to make you happy, and I will protect you. I swear on my promise. If I ever loss you it will be heartbroken. I said, while hugging her with my tears.

''H-Honoka…. Thank you so much! Said Riko, while crying.

«-»

BACK TO MUSE

''Awww this is so cute, and I am surprise that Honoka accepted her feelings. It is like a happy ending, and I am sure that they will have a good future with each other.'' said Nozomi

Then Umi, and Kotori felt heartbroken inside after watching Honoka, and Riko. They started to have tears in their eyes, and their heart was full of tears. Umi and Kotori started to felt guilty after seeing what happened.

''Woah! Kotori & Umi what's wrong? Aren't you happy about the confession?'' Eli asked, while looking at them.

'' No were not! Me, and Umi Love Honoka! We were planning to confess Friday! But now But now, that Riko stole her from us! That brat is gonna pay for stealing our Honoka, and if we don't do something Honoka is gone! Kotori said, angrily.

''Kotori! They are happy with each other, and I am sorry that Honoka accepted Riko's feelings! But if she wanted to accept her feelings then she can, it is her decision. I think you are over reacting.

Umi, and Kotori started looking at everyone angrily after what they said. Then Umi and Kotori started to run away, leaving them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Honoka was kidnapped?

**(===-** ► **C** **hapter** **#1** ◄ **-===)**

✫ **-» Chapter #2** : Honoka was kidnapped!?

✫ **-» Pairing** : Honoka ️ Riko

✫ **-» created by:** akiyama yui

✫ **-» Anime:** Love live

 **~ NEXT DAY ~**

Riko started to head to school with Honoka, and then they waved while going to their class, but that's not until…..

''Huh? Umi & Kotori are not here today…. That is very odd. Maybe I will visit them after school to check to see if they are okay.'' I said, while heading to my seat.

When class was over I started to go to the Student Council's Room. When I first arrived I notice that no one was here, but not until the door was closed, and locked. ''What the?! Why won't the door open is it broken or something!'' I yelled.

When I turned around I saw Umi & Kotori standing there next to me with their heads down. I started to get scared, and started to shake a little bit. ''Umm? Are you guys okay I was worried because you guys didn't attend class today….'' I said.

But then they didn't say anything, but not until they put a bag on Honoka's Head, and take her away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Honoka in the basement!

(==-►Chapter#3◄-==)

✫ -» Chapter #3: Honoka in a basement!?

✫ -» Pairing : Honoka ️ Riko

✫ -» created by: akiyama yui

✫ -» Anime: Love live

~ AT THE BASEMENT ~

''Ugh! My head hurts! Huh? Where am I, and why am I tied up in a chair?'' I said, while freaking out. I notice that I saw Umi next to me. ''Umi! What's going on, and why am I tied up in a chair, and where is Kotori!'' I yelled at her. But then Umi ignored me. I started to look around, but I see chains, ropes, weapons, and dangerous chemicals on the table.

''You're awake Honoka. Welcome to me, and Umi's basement..,'' . ''Nevermind that! Show yourself! '' I yelled. Kotori showed herself, and had a evil smirk on her face. I notice that it is dark in here, and cold. I started to shake, and get scared of Umi, and Kotori when they are staring at me. ''Answer me! Why! What did I ever do to you, and Umi! You guys were my best friends, and now you tie me up in a chair in your basement! I said angrily.

Kotori started to walk towards me with that smirk on her face, and then sat down. Umi also sat down next to Kotori, and started to stare at me with those Yandere eyes. ''You see Honoka, me and Umi both have a huge crush on you forever, but when we notice that bratty Riko confessed to you, and you accepted it. Our hearts were broken because of you. You broke our hearts, and now we want revenge on you, and Riko.'' Kotori said, while smirking.

''You guys are freaking me out, I never seen you guys like this before… But what are you going to do to me?'' I said, while shaking, and get tears in my eyes. But then Umi started to walk towards me with that Yandere look on her face. ''Oh don't cry Honoka, were just gonna let you stay here, so you will not be close to any girls said Umi, while smiling. ''This isn't you! The real you will never do this to me. I don't know who is forcing you to do this to me, but I promise you that I will get the bottom of this! I will also save you, and Kotori! I swore on my promise!'' I said with a serious face. ''You're really kind Honoka, but you see we're not being for-

But then Umi's phone started to ring. Umi picked up the phone, and it was from Eli.

''Kotori. This has to wait. I got a text from Eli about Honoka. They will be here 20 minutes. We need to go, before Eli, and the rest will arrive here.'' said Umi. ''Okay, but why not torture her for 15 minutes Umi, so we won't have to put tape on her mouth.'' said Kotori, with the smirk. ''Sounds like the plan Kotori! Umi said, while walking towards Honoka, she started to shake, and started to cry. ''W-Wait! Have mercy! You stay away from me! W-wait! Don't! '' I yelled.

15 minutes later, Honoka has cuts, and bruises all over her body, and bleeding a whole bunch. Umi & Kotori started to laugh evilly, when suddenly the doorbell ranged. '' Umi go get the door, while I clean up the blood from the floor,'' said Kotori, while mopping the floor. Umi started to run up the stairs, and opened the door. ''Hey everyone! Please come in come in! Said Umi, while smiling. ''Wait where is Kotori?'' Said Nozomi while sitting down. ''Kotori had to do something, and she said that she will be here soon!'' While she was bringing tea for everyone. ''So why do you want to talk about Honoka guys?'' said Umi with a confuse on her face. ''When we are trying to get Honoka from class she wasn't there, and I also called her mom, and she said that she wasn't at home, so I figured that you, and Kotori saw her anywhere.'' said Eli. ''Nope haven't seen her, said Umi.

TO Kotori & HOnoka

Kotori was still cleaning the blood from the floor, then Honoka spoked.

''K-K-Kotori…..'' I said, when I coughed up blood. ''I-I will get you back, and Umi no matter what. I told you it's a promise that I will keep. I said, while smiling. Kotori started to look at Honoka with a Yandere look. ''How sweet, your still talking, and still alive.'' Kotori said, while stop mopping. ''But here is the bad part I am gonna leave you here to die here now darling.'' Kotori said, while walking towards me. Kotori started to walk towards me, and kissed me in the lips. I attempted to lost conscious after what she did to me. Kotori was walking to the living room where everyone was their. ''Ahh, Kotori! I am so glad to see you nyah! Said Rin, while sipping her tea. ''So what are you guys talking about? Said Kotori, while sitting next to Umi. ''Listen Kotori have you seen Honoka, I just got a text from her mom, and she said that she wasn't home. Were all getting worried that something might of happen to her.'' said Nico, with that worried look on her face. ''No I haven't seen her I truly apologize guys'' said Kotori.

Nozomi, and Maki needed to go to the bathroom really bad, that they spoked..

''Umi & Kotori is it okay if me and maki go to the restroom we can't hold it any longer!'' said Nozomi while standing up. ''Uh sure! It is just downstairs to your left'' said Umi, with her smile. '' Thank you so much Umi! Come on Maki let's go! Yelled Nozomi, while running downstairs.

To Maki & Nozomi

Maki, and Nozomi started to go downstairs, and Nozomi spoked. ''Maki don't you think that Umi & Kotori are lying to us?'' Said, Nozomi while her washing hands. ''Why makes you say that?''said Maki while looking at her. ''Think about it, did you hear them laughing when we arrived at their house?'' said Nozomi, while being worried about Honoka. ''You're right, I did heard them laugh at the basement.'' said Maki. ''Maki, we need to check out the basement, I think that they are hiding something from us.'' said Nozomi.

Nozomi, and Maki started going to the basement, and walking downstairs until they saw Honoka covered with blood, bruises, and cuts.


	4. Chapter 4 - We found Honoka!

**(==-** ► **C** **hapter** **#4** ◄ **-==)**

✫ **-» Chapter #4** : we found Honoka-chan!

✫ **-» Pairing** : Honoka ️ Riko

✫ **-» created by:** akiyama yui

✫ **-» Anime:** Love live

Nozomi & Maki were shocked that they Honoka, covered in blood, have cuts, and bruises on her. Nozomi and Maki looked around the basement, and saw chains, whips, weapons, and dangerous chemicals. Then they look back at Honoka with tears in their eyes, and they were shaking.

''Oh my god…. What did they do to her?'' Said Nozomi while crying. ''I have no idea, but we need to get her out of here, before we get caught by Umi, and Kotori'' Maki answered. But then Honoka started waking up, and saw Maki, and Nozomi in front of her. Nozomi, and Maki started crying hard after Honoka woke up. ''Maki….. Nozomi…..'' I said, while spitting out blood. ''Listen t-t-t-to m-me….. Please get out of here… They will kill all of you if you help me.'' I said, while crying. ''B-But you're hurt! We need to get you out of here! Nozomi said, while looking at me. ''Please just do this 1 thing for me, and leave. I p-promise you…. That I won't die… I said.. '' Now Go! Before you get caught!'' I yelled.

Maki, and Nozomi did what I said, and ran out of the basement. They went back to the others, and told Umi, and Kotori that they have to leave because Nozomi, and Maki doesn't feel well. The whole Muse group started to leave, and then everyone left, but then Umi, and Kotori went back to the basement, and notice that their childhood friend is awake.

''Wow you're awake darling 3.'' said Umi with a Yandere smirk.

''Yes Umi I am awake, and I am not giving up yet! '' I said with a smirk.

''Well then shall we Umi 3?'' said Kotori with a Yandere affection.

''Yes we should 3.'' said Umi, with a Yandere affection.

TO MUSE

''What's wrong Maki, and Nozomi?'' said Hanayo while looking at them. ''We lied that we didn't feel good because we all need to talk now!'' said Nozomi while grabbing everyone. Hanayo, Eli, Rin, and Nico started to go to Maki's house to discuss what's going on.

''Guys we found Honoka in the basement, and tied up!'' said Nozomi while crying. Everyone started be shocked, and looked at Nozomi, and Maki. ''What! So you're saying that Umi, and Kotori have her tied up! ''Said Eli. ''S-S-She was bleeding a lot, have cuts, and have bruises, but we tried to save her, but she said that we had to leave before we get caught by Umi, and Kotori, so we did. We left her because she promised us that won't die.'' said Maki, while crying hard. Eli, Nozomi, Maki, Hanayo, & Rin started to cry, and then Nico spoke up.

''Attention! Guys we need to stop crying, and save her. If we do not then she will get injured by those two! We need a plan! '' said Nico angrily. ''I got a plan nyah! ''Said Rin.

TO Honoka, Umi, and Kotori

Honoka was spitting out blood a lot that she won't cry. I was trying to convince them to stop torturing,, but they won't listen to me.

''Aww what's wrong darling had a enough yet 3? '' Both said, when they are torturing her.

Umi, and Kotori look at me with Yandere love affection, then started to shake me.


	5. Chapter 5 - To the Rescue!

**(==-** ► **Chapter#5** ◄ **-==)**

✫ **-» Chapter #5** : To The Rescue

✫ **-» Pairing** : Honoka ️ Riko

✫ **-» created by:** akiyama yui

✫ **-» Anime:** Love live

TO MUSE

''Okay guys we need to get inside quietly, and I know how. '' Rin said, with a serious face. Rin started to go to the backyard, and opened the window which was already opened. Rin started to get everyone in, and closed the window, so they don't know were here.

''Okay Nico, and Maki go to upstairs to see if there is anything that could be useful, and Eli, and Nozomi carefully go downstairs, and see if there is anything rope, and tape. But do not go in the basement yet. Me, and Hanayo will take look around in the living room to find any medkits for Honoka, and make sure you do not take long. If you get caught try to run, and if they grab you fight back! Because we are getting our Honoka back no matter what! Okay! Go go go! Rin quietly yelled.

TO Umi, Kotori, & Honoka

''Darling? Darling? Awww she isn't moving. Umi you know what to do. Said Kotori, while grinning.

Umi was walking towards me, and slapped me across the face to wake me. I woke up, and looked pale because I was bleeding a whole bunch. ''Don't worry my friends will find out that I am here, and when they find out I will try to help you, and Kotori I told you it is my promise. So we can be friends again. '' I said, with a serious face. Kotori started to walk towards me, when suddenly they heard a noise upstairs. ''Umi we need to go check where the noise is coming from, in the mean while darling you stay here while bleeding to death okay.'' said Kotori said with a Yandere love expression.

Umi, and Kotori started to leave the basement, and check where the noise is coming from. ''I got a idea Kotori you stay here while I go upstairs, just in case there is someone here after all.. '' Umi said with a smirk. ''Sounds good!'' said Kotori. Umi started to go to upstairs quietly, to see where the noise was coming from. Then she saw Nico, and Maki in front of them. ''Aww hello there are you here to join the party?'' Umi said with a Yandere expression. ''No! We're here to save Honoka because you kidnapped her! '' Nico yelled. ''How dare you try to steal our Honoka! Darling is me, and Kotori's only! If you really want to save her you're gonna have go through me first.'' ''Sounds good Umi '' said Maki, with a smirk.

Maki, and Nico grabbed a staff that was in a closet, and Umi pulled out a machete from her back. They started to charge at each other.

TO Kotori

Kotori heard a noise from downstairs, so she started to head downstairs, but when she was at downstairs, she saw Nozomi, and Eli at the closet. ''Aww Nozomi, and Eli welcome! Would you like pain, or would you like to die? '' Kotori said, with a evil smirk. ''Kotori. Why are you doing this! You, and Umi are hurting us, and our friendship do you really want to do this to Honoka, and us?'' said Eli. ''I am not doing anything, you see when people steal darling from me, and Umi. They taught us a new emotion it's called Rage, so if you trying to steal our darling, you really need to think again.'' said Kotori with a machete in her hand. ''Well then. We're not gonna hurt you because you're our friend, we will just have to tie you, and Umi so you can tell us why you are doing this.'' said Nozomi with a smirk. ''Deal. If me, and Umi lose we will tell you, if you lose, we will torture you like Honoka in the basement'' said Kotori with a Yandere expression on her face. ''Ha! Find by me!'' said Eli.

Eli, and Nozomi started to grab a machete, and Kotori started to charge at them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Captured Umi & Kotori!

**(==-** ► **Chapter#6** ◄ **-==)** ✫ **-» Chapter #6** : Captured Umi & Kotori! ✫ **-» Pairing** : Honoka ️ Riko ✫ **-» created by:** akiyama yui ✫ **-» Anime:** Love live -=-=- Kotori was tired out, and then Nozomi grabbed her from behind, and tied up her hands, and legs. Eli carried Kotori to the living on the couch, and taped around the couch, so she would not escape. ''Haha you got defeated by me, and Nozomi!'' said Eli with a smirk. ''Hahaha you don't get it do you. True I am weak, but Umi is stronger, good luck trying to get her!'' said Kotori, while laughing. ''Rin, & Hanayo please make sure to watch Kotori while we try to capture Umi'' said Nozomi, with a smile on her face. ''Sure you can count on us!'' said Rin. Eli, and Nozomi started to head upstairs, and saw Maki & Nico on the ground covered with blood. ''Well...Well...Well…. Would you like to join the party too? Nozomi & Eli?'' Umi started to laugh creepy. ''You monster! We are gonna give our best to defeat you! People who hurt my friends will pay!'' Eli yelled with anger.'' ''Elichi calm dow-''. Eli started to fight Umi with her machete, letting Umi to bleed, and have cuts. Later Umi was tied up, and thrown to the couch same where Kotori was. ''I'm sorry Kotori I failed you, I tried my best, but I finished off Maki, and Nico though just for you.'' Umi smiled, at Kotori. Kotori started to look shock at Umi, and started to have tears in her eyes after what they did to her. Rin & Hanayo started to stay to watch over Umi, and Kotori, and the rest went to the basement to help Honoka. ''Honoka…... Don't worry we are all here for you no matter what because we're all friends that will be together forever.'' said Eli, while smiling. Eli, and Nozomi started to untie Honoka, and carry her to the couch, so they can heal her. ''Okay we had a deal right? You tell us why you tortured Honoka, and why are you guys against us! Now nyah!'' said Rin, angrily. ''Very well then… said Umi, coughing up blood. ''We were afraid that if we lose Honoka all 3 of us will never be together. When girls get to close to Honoka, we started to get jealous, and wanted to punish does girls. ''If you look over in that room you can see all the dead bodies we been keeping because we were torturing them to death. We were afraid that if you, Eli, Nozomi, and everyone else steal her away from us, we will be lonely, and it will only be me, and Kotori, but we didn't kill you yet. Since we killed all the girls that are close to Honoka, we figured that since you all are close to her we will do the samething to you, but now, but now we are defeated. I don't think there is any point for us to live because of what we did to all the girls, and you guys, so go ahead, and finish us off, but remember this I just hope 1 day you could forgive us both.'' Umi said, with her smile. 


	7. Chapter 8 - Eli's Flashbacks!

**RESUME**

''As you wish Umi….''Said Eli with a upstaged face. Eli started to walk towards Umi & Kotori, and then Eli put the machete up to prepare to cut Umi's face, but then she started to remember.

 **FLASHBACK**

''Alright everyone! Let's get started with some exercises!'' Said Umi. Everyone started to head up to the roof, and started to do some exercises. Honoka was sleeping while everyone was exercising, and didn't notice that they were practising. ''HONOKA! Wake up! We have practise! '' Umi yelled.

''What is the next subject?'' I said, while half asleep. Kotori, and Umi started to laugh. ''Hey! What's so funny guys..'' I said, while confused on the situation.

''Honoka you're so hopeless, but that is how you are a lot.'' said, Umi with a smile on her face. ''Mou…. I apologize I will try to go to sleep early like 9pm. Or so.'' I said, while laughing.

Eli, and Nozomi notices that they are laughing, and hugging each other. Eli started to smile, and Nozomi started to tease Eli. ''Well Elichi, it seems you want to join in right?'' said Nozomi while teasing Eli. ''N-No, and plus I rather keep as friends because after all those 3 are childhood friends, and you are my bff I could ever have.'' said Elichi was teasing back.

Eli, and Nozomi started to laugh.

 **FLASHBACK END**


	8. Chapter 8 - Were friends again!

**CHAPTER 8**

''I-I can't do it..'' Eli said, with a sad tone. ''After all we all did together there is no way that I could hurt my friends. When we were together it was like were all meant to be friends together in the first place, but now realising Kotori, and Umi against us, I would still not hurt them. '' I know that Umi, and Kotori trying to keep protect Honoka, but listen Kotori, and Umi. You don't need to protect Honoka because we all are gonna be together, and protect each other, like me, and Nozomi, or Hanayo, & Rin, or Nico, and Maki, and especially you 3. I could understand why that everyone was trying to steal Honoka away from you two. But guess what? Honoka will never leave your side no matter what. She wants you two to stay by her side, and she loves you very much because you're her best friends in the whole world. Even if she dating someone she could never betray you guys, and also she would also spend more time with you too. So please be with us together Umi, and Kotori.'' Eli said, while crying.

Umi, and Kotori started to look at each other, and have tears in their eyes. ''What do you say Umi, should we be with everyone again, and hang out like the old days?'' said Kotori while crying. ''Yea…. We should, and we should support Honoka, and Riko. I lost control of myself because it's like we're losing someone, but now realising we want you Eli, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki, No everyone that I want. I do apologize everyone, we kinda went psycho, and started to hurt you guys. I just hope you forgive us.'' said Umi, while crying.

''You know what Umi, it is okay. Stuff happens like this a lot, and it's like you're being controlled by someone.'' said Hanayo. ''But guys here is the problem… What are we gonna do with Honoka nyah..'' said Rin, while pointing at her.

Eli, and Nozomi started to untie Kotori & Umi, and started to stare at Honoka. ''This is our fault. We were torturing her!'' said Kotori, while crying hard. ''Kotori…. We will do something about this we need to wake her first.'' said Umi.

I started to wake up, and started to get up. ''That isn't necessary everyone, and yes I heard everything you guys were talking about. Everyone was shocked that she was awake, and started to cry hard.

''Honoka I am so so sorry, we didn't m-mean to….. We were trying t-'' Honoka started to get up, and started walk towards Kotori, and Umi. Honoka started to hug them tight. ''H-Honoka?'' Umi & Kotori said, while crying. '' I am so sorry guys. I should've understand how you guys felt, and your feelings for me. I just truly hope you can forgive me I really am sorry!'' I said, while crying. Umi, and Kotori started to hug till 1 minutes, and pulled away from each other.

''Ugh…. I feel dizzy, It is like I am go-'' I fell on the ground bleeding some more. Everyone started to call my name, and I was losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy ending!

**CHAPTER 9**

I started to wake up in a shock. ''Huh? Ugh! Where am I, and why am I in a hospital bed?'' I said, while looking at the window. ''I don't remember anything at all, ugh my head hurts a lot!'' I said, while holding my head.

Then the doctor came in, and sat down next to me.

''So I have good news, and bad news for you. The good news is that you didn't bleed a whole bunch,but you are lucky to survive because without your friends you would be dead already. The bad news is that you can't leave the hospital so can do more tests, and cure you I think this is for the best , so we can help you get better at walking, and heal your wounds. Now please I just hope you understand why you are in the hospital bed in the first place. Now I am gonna ask you questions because I want to make sure that you don't have any memory loss. So let's begin.'' said the Doctor that is sitting next to her. ''Yea let's do it. I said.

''First question, do you remember any of your friends ?

''I can't remember like when I tried to remember something my head hurts a whole bunch, but no I don't know who my friends are.

''Okay. Second question, Scale to 1 - 10 do you remember anything?

I said, ''If it is to 1-10 it would be 6 or 8 Doctor.

''Okay last question, do you know who you are?

''Kinda, but what I know is that I am Kousaka Honoka. That is basically all doctor.'' I said, with a frown.

''Okay I will be back so please excuse me"" ,said the Doctor that is leaving.

 **TO Everyone!**

''I hope she is okay guys, I mean she hit her head hard when she passed out.'' said Hanayo, with a frown on her face. Everyone started to tear up, but then the doctor came to talk to the 8 girls. ''Doctor how is she is she gonna be okay?'' said Kotori, with a worried face.

''This is hard for me to explain, but I got good news, and bad news for all of you, you see Honoka was diagnosed with a memory loss, so you could say that she does not remember you, or who she is. So there is something you could do to bring her memories back. You could show her where you created your group, or where you met or whatever, but apparently she would have to stay in the hospital so we can run some tests, teach her to walk again, and heal her wounds. I truly do apologize please understand, but the good news is that she made it to the hospital before she completely will bleed out. Without you guys she could've died.'' said the Doctor with a frown face.

Everyone started to cry, and started to hug each other. But then the doctor started to speak…

''You may go in to see her, but remember it will be hard for her to remember you.'' Said the Doctor.

Everyone started to go up the elevator to see me. Then they found her room 170. Everyone started to shake, and opened the door. When they opened the door, they see I was looking out the window with the nice breeze. I turned around, and saw 8 girls looking at me.

''Can I help you with anything?'' I said, with a smile. They started to stare at me with their tears in their eyes. I started to get up from the hospital bed, and look at them. ''Wait what is this feeling. It is almost like I know you from somewhere, but I do not know where, but I promise you I will try to remember.'' I smiled brightly.

I started to walk towards them, by holding on to the counter, and started to hug them all. They started to get shocked, and hugged back. ''Honoka…'' said everyone with tears in their eyes. I pulled away the hug, and started to look at them.

Me, and the others started to smile at each other, and crying. Honoka remember 1 thing, and that is their names. Honoka started to speak…

''S-S-Sonoda Umi, M-Minami Kotori, A-A-Ayase Eli, T-Toujo Nozomi, N-Nishiki Maki, Hoshizor-a-a R-Rin, K-Koizumi H-H-Hanayo, and Yazawa Nico.'' I smiled with my tears.

''Y-You remember our names Honoka!'' everyone yelled, but then Kotori, and Umi started to walk towards me. ''Honoka we got a surprise for you…'' said Umi. Then Riko started to come out, and hugged me. I started to get confused. Then smiled afterwards. ''R-R-Riko….. It is good to see you friend..'' I smiled. ''Honoka I am not your friend silly, after what I heard today I know that you would remember me. It is me your girlfriend Riko Honoka-Senpai. ''I started to get shocked, and hugged her more.


End file.
